


潜入湛蓝

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 人鱼paro，混血人鱼亚索/人类永恩一个不怎么好吃的亚永pwp
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Kudos: 12





	潜入湛蓝

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来源于fgo里的一张礼装  
> （明明我没有这张礼装却对这个名字很在意）  
> 无料派完了！（就印了三本）把beta过的版本和后记搬上来

他被亚索拉入海中。  
晴空下的海面是与天相辉映的碧蓝，永恩注视着亚索，木舟在他的上方随着水波摆动，阳光闪烁着照入海中，恍惚间他以为自己陷入了一块晶莹的碧蓝琉璃。  
他听见亚索亲昵地唤着他哥哥，然而他与亚索不同，在水中无法说话，自然也不能以言语回应。他摸了摸亚索眼角细细的鳞片和耳鳍，便感到亚索拖着他，向更深处游去，直到他们抵达浅海的海底，瑰奇的景象在永恩眼前展开。  
亚索把他推倒在海底绵软的沙上，背靠在生长着珊瑚的礁石，珊瑚丛中慢悠悠游动着的小鱼慌慌张张地飞快蹿走了。这一路上永恩下水前含着的那一口气已经消耗得差不多了，亚索看他涨红了脸，哀求地看着自己，终于低下头，吻上永恩的双唇，将氧气和舌送入他的口中。  
我很喜欢这样的哥哥。亚索退开一些，永恩下意识地仰起脸去追，反应过来后才紧抿着唇躺回去。他轻啄着永恩的耳廓这么说着，声音随着水波回荡在耳中，显得比平日更加低沉、模糊不清。不得不依附我的、脆弱的哥哥。  
作为氧气的交换。恩搂住亚索的肩膀，攀附似的将腿盘上亚索的腰，感到一尾冰凉、滑腻的事物挤入他的腿间。  
那是亚索的鱼尾。  
这不是永恩第一次接触亚索变化后的形态，也不是他第一次被亚索引入海中，他知晓接下来会发生的一切，甚至不敢承认自己内心深处对此有所期待——他的廉耻心和矜持总是让他寻欢作乐的时候像一个初涉情事的处子，在尝到甜头后就会放荡地沉沦其中这点也不例外。他们在下水的时候已经褪光了身上的衣物，亚索一手向下探去，毫无阻碍地捉住永恩的性器，只是松松地套弄几下，水流温柔地拂过永恩勃起的敏感性器，他控制不住地张开嘴，吐出一串气泡。  
亚索沿着永恩的脸颊吻到他的唇上，他绵密地吻着永恩，氧气饱含着情热被送过去。他的阴茎从泄殖腔中伸出，在永恩的股间急切地摩擦着，顶弄着会阴，叫永恩一阵哆嗦。人鱼的阴茎与人类的区别不大，只是在靠近鱼尾的根部生长着细小的鳞片，看上去美丽又可怖。  
亚索收起尖利的指甲，将手指探入永恩早已情动、不断张合的后穴中。海水是干涩的不适合用于扩张，为了不弄疼兄长，每次他都要花上一段时间仔细地为永恩扩张到可以承受得住他为止；然而现下指尖触到的穴肉柔软温热，温驯地蠕动着将他的手指吞入，于是他又添加了一根手指，依然被轻松地、贪婪地吞下。亚索抬起身，讶异地盯着永恩。  
永恩与他视线对上一瞬，便迅速地紧闭着双眼扭开脸去。人鱼在水中依然有着绝佳的视物能力，亚索看到兄长因为羞耻而脸色涨红，他又低下头，亲吻永恩露出的耳朵，将一句轻薄的夸奖送入永恩的耳中；他细碎地向下吻着，在永恩修长的脖子处停下，隔着薄薄的皮肤感受到底下脉动的血管，他张嘴，用人鱼善于撕扯血肉的利齿叼起永恩颈侧那一小片血肉，同时将第三根手指插入永恩松软的后穴中。  
仿佛被猛兽咬住弱点的错觉让永恩在亚索身下紧绷了身子，后穴亦咬紧了他伸入的手指；很快永恩又慢慢放松下来，他捏了捏亚索的手臂，这是他们间心照不宣的暗号，于是亚索凑过来，又为他渡了一口氧气。  
插入后穴的手指翻转着开合试图令他变得更加柔软，冰凉的海水灌进湿热的甬道，永恩不适地挣动，被亚索熟练地用指腹摸到腺体所在的地方，屈起手指轻轻地搔刮，强烈的快感袭来，他像被卸了力气一样瘫软下来。  
尽管永恩已经事先给自己做过扩张，亚索仍然温柔而坚决地按照自己的步调打开永恩，直到直接插进去也不会引起任何疼痛的程度。永恩被磨得受不了，他的性器挺立着，顶端渗出的清液被水流无声地带走，甚至产生了自己要被手指玩射了的感觉。他试图捉住亚索的手指把它们抽出来，又或是抚慰自己好让自己可以释放，然而他的手每每伸下去，都被他的弟弟无情地拨开；终于亚索抽出了手指，骤然的空虚感让永恩发出一声哽咽。亚索一手用力将永恩按在礁石上，凹凸不平的表面给永恩的背部带来细微的疼痛，然而这于他们来说这仅是伤大雅的小事，不足以让他们停下；他的另一只手扣住永恩的后脑，缱绻地与永恩接吻，也是为了让他在接下来的性事中有足够的氧气。随后，他将阴茎对准微张的穴口，摆动尾部，缓慢、坚定地插了进去。  
被细致扩张过的后穴没什么阻碍便将他完全吞了进去，永恩却因为插入体内的冰凉猛地弹起腰，又被亚索紧紧按住：人鱼的体温比人类要低，与海水相近，在这海底他自然是冷的；然而亚索只觉得舒适得很，高热的肠道包裹着他的性器，因为突然的冷意收缩时仿佛在吮吸着他。亚索忍了一会等永恩习惯他的存在，随后便不管不顾地大力操弄起来。  
永恩小口小口地从亚索身上汲取氧气。每一次抽插硕大的阴茎都会顶过承载着强烈快感的腺体，根部细密的鳞片刮过敏感的穴口，堆叠的快感早已超过承载的极限，本该在被插入时就抵达的高潮却因为冰冷的不适被推迟。永恩感到自己的小腹抽动着，他双手紧抓着亚索结实的肩膀，圆钝的指甲陷入弟弟的皮肉中留下清晰的痕迹。他无法说话、甚至无法离开亚索送来的氧气哪怕短短一秒钟，他的心脏剧烈地跳动，恍惚间他以为自己会窒息于海洋之中。  
不够、不够、氧气、给我更多的氧气、别动、不要了、太多了太多了别给我别给我别给我——  
被迟钝地推迟了高潮的身体敏感得足以让永恩陷入狂乱。他半阖着眼，从亚索随着水流飘荡的发边看到一轮遥远的、波光粼粼的太阳，亚索第一次带他到水底的时候曾问他害不害怕， 他看着水面另一侧荡起涟漪的太阳对着他的弟弟摇头。  
“我相信你，弟弟。”  
交给他就行了。永恩模糊地想着，身体抽搐着迎来高潮。一股一股射出的精液没在他们之间停留多久就被海水带走了，绞紧的后穴被强硬地顶开，亚索从喉中发出一身满足的喟叹，他大力地挺动，龟头刻意地顶过腺体再撞入深处，近乎残忍地将永恩迟来的高潮推长。永恩的双腿绵软地垂下，他无力地拍着亚索的手臂，脸颊和眼眶都泛着通红，亚索明白自己的哥哥不能再承受更多了，于是他在一次重重的操弄后，射在了永恩体内。  
人鱼的精液也是凉的。永恩被体内微凉的液体刺激得又是一阵颤抖。他脱力地被亚索搂住，他们亲密地拥抱在一起，永恩依然贪婪地亲吻着亚索，从他身上索求着赖以生存的氧气。在短暂的温存后，直到永恩从激烈的情事缓过来，亚索才将自己修长的手指探入性事后还无法合拢的后穴，将方才射进去的精液引导出来。永恩困倦地闭上眼，待亚索处理完，便感到环绕在身边的压力逐渐减轻，知道他们正在上浮。亚索把他托上来时他们乘坐的小船，用船上早已备好、被太阳晒得暖烘烘的干毛巾将永恩裹起来。  
永恩躺在船上好一会不想动。片刻后他还是坐了起来，用酸软的手拿起厚重的毛巾准备擦一下湿漉漉的长发，刚举起毛巾就亚索急急忙忙地说道：“哥哥，不用，等下我来帮你。”  
永恩抬眼去看亚索，他的弟弟身上已经干得差不多，属于人鱼的部分也消退得七七八八，只有腿上还余着些鳞片。多年前他就已知晓他的弟弟是人和人鱼的混血，然而这种形态的变化无论看多少遍都让永恩觉得惊叹。亚索站起身走过来，腿间沉甸甸的阳具正对着永恩的视线，他只看见一眼，便飞快地转开脸去。  
亚索一手接过他手中的毛巾，另一只手抚上他艳红的眼角：“哭了？”  
永恩为亚索语气中的自得翻了翻眼睛。他打掉亚索摸索着他眼眶的手，说：“只是在水里太久了而已。”  
“也是。”亚索回答，他将永恩的头发擦得半干才放下毛巾，看了下天色，又说道：“回去吧，妈该担心了。”  
“嗯。”永恩懒洋洋地穿好衣服，应道。  
“你不担心吗？”亚索忍不住问道，闻言永恩转过头看向他，视线相对，亚索眼中是罕见的认真。  
他们都清楚母亲担心的并非是他们久出未归。在永恩年纪尚幼、他的母亲还是一位年轻貌美的寡妇的时候，她曾被一条人鱼诱骗着交合，随后更是生下了亚索。人鱼许诺会遵循族群的传统将她带到深海中与他一同生活，她原本打算在人鱼来找她的时候拒绝对方，谁知对方从此杳无音信。亚索成年后曾被召回人鱼族群的聚居地，现在更是每年有将近一半的时间都待在海中，他们都知道人鱼确实有将伴侣带到深海中一起生活的传统，因此在得知了永恩与亚索不伦的关系后，她先是震惊、愤怒，待她意识到他们之间已成定局的时候，她就开始忧心起自己的大儿子。因为她清楚，尽管他们的关系糅杂了更多，永恩骨子里仍把自己当作亚索的哥哥，他未必会溺爱亚索，却一定会满足亚索对于他的一切要求。她唯恐自己有朝一日会失去两个儿子，那几乎是一个母亲的全部。面对母亲的担忧，永恩只是从容地笑着说：  
“没关系的，妈妈。我相信他。”   
所以在这艘漂泊于无人海面的小船上，永恩也是如此回答他的弟弟、他的伴侣。“不。”他说，“我相信你。”  
他深知自己的归宿属于深海。终有一日他那是血亲亦是伴侣的爱人会将他引至湛蓝的海下，若到了那时，他们必定已了无牵挂。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你的阅读！  
> 最后还是选了这一篇来印无料，明明我开车烂得一批但就是很喜欢！灵感是来源于友人聊天时某次提到的“水中深吻”的梗，那种意境真的好戳我，一下子就上头写了这么一篇人鱼AU。  
> 好久没磕CP磕得这么上头了，亚永真的好好磕，短短一个月我写了七八篇，真的自己都觉得惊讶……希望收到这本无料的小伙伴能够喜欢！如果能传达到那种水下浪漫的感觉就最好了www  
> 最后希望我们下篇文再见！爱你！  
> ❤
> 
> 猫塔 2020.10.08


End file.
